The Flash: Old Wounds and Love
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (3rd story, 4th coming soon) Ronny has returned throwing Caitlin's feelings for Barry Allen into turmoil as Barry lets her go back to her fiancé... will Barry change his mind and fight for her.


The Flash: Old Wounds and Love

(3rd in the Saga of Caitlin and Barry… please enjoy)

Barry had one word about his luck and that word was 'sucks' Caitlin Snow's Fiancé was alive and not only that he had bonded with professor Stein, he was a nuclear Meta-human that harnessed nuclear energy, Stein was in full control of Ronny's body and they were both unstable forcing, both their atoms were clashing inside Ronny's body as Caitlin checked Stein-Ronny's body which was running impossibly hot.

Barry looked through the glass to watch Caitlin and Ronny aka Stein conversing as she checked him over.

Cisco knew about the speedsters feelings for the doctor and patted his shoulder, Wells wheeled himself away leaving them all to themselves, and Barry looked away to the screen not seeing Caitlin looking to him with a sad smile, she was in love with both Ronny and Barry… she had no idea what to do.

They finally managed to separate the 2 and Ronny and Caitlin were grinning as they kissed each other in the centre of the crater left by the explosion caused by the separation, Barry smiled sadly happy that Caitlin had her fiancé back but at the same time his heart was breaking into pieces.

Star Labs:

Entering Star Labs they were met by Cisco who was grinning to his friend before leading Stein and Ronny to change their clothes leaving Barry and Caitlin to themselves.

Barry took a deep breath knowing what was probably coming and Caitlin turned to him "Barry…" he cut her off with a smile.

"It's ok Caitlin… I understand" Barry said feeling his gut tighten, he wanted her to be happy so did what he did best… he was letting her go.

Caitlin let a small tear escape as she hugged him tight before pulling back and heading to Ronny who was laughing with Cisco in the lab, Barry decided he has had enough for one day so he headed to his forensic lab.

Central City Police Department Lab:

Barry sat at his desk deep in thought as he thought back to his time with Caitlin and smiled deeply, his eyes full of love as he remembered her smile.

"You look like somebody who is heartbroken" Joe's voice brought him back to reality.

Barry turned to Joe and he smiled "Caitlin is happy… that's what counts"

"But you deserve to be happy too Barry" Joe said sitting on Barry desk.

"A wise friend once told me, that to do the things we do… we have to let that life go" Barry said remembering Oliver's words to him in Jitters.

"That wise friend being The Arrow" Joe said knowingly and Barry smiled nodding his head.

"He's right" Barry said rubbing the back of his head gently.

"Can I ask you something?" Joe asked looking at Barry.

"Sure" Barry replied curiously.

"Can you imagine life without her?" Joe asked and Barry smiled knowing the answer "No… I can't, every time I think of her… she's always with me" he replied and Joe placed a hand on the speedsters shoulder "Then fight for her"

Barry stood up and walked over to his suit in the Locker before turning to Joe "I need to go on patrol… I'll think about your advice" he said and Joe nodded his head before watching Barry speed away… he can never get used to that.

Caitlin Snow was sat on her own at the computer as Cisco and Doctor Wells showed the pipeline to Ronny, Barry was speeding around town and Caitlin smiled knowing he was saving lives again.

"Barry" she whispered into the communicator and Barry skidded to a stop.

"Caitlin" he replied as he held a finger to his communicator.

"Are you ok?" she asked feeling his pain.

"I'm fine… just patrolling" he replied speeding off again.

"Barry… I just want you to know… I'll always…" she closed her eyes letting her guard down so she can tell him those 3 words "…I love you"

Barry smiled and replied "I'll always love you too… Be happy Caitlin" he turned his communicator off so he could be alone with his thoughts as he sped off around the city.

Barry found a Meta-human attacking the police swat team outside the back, this Meta-human had the ability to control water with his mind, twirling his hands around a large ball of water he blasted it towards a police officer who had tripped over whilst getting into cover, he was out in the open.

Speeding off Barry moved the officer out of the way but he was hit by the full force of the water blast sending him crashing through a shop window, shards of glass embedded in his skin and blood seeped from his wounds as Barry got to his feet.

The water Meta-human began to shift into a tidal wave of water and Barry sped the police officers and civilians away before heading back to the fight.

Barry stopped metres away and turned his communicator on "Cisco I got a problem"

"What is it Barry?" Cisco replied as Caitlin got to her place.

"There is a Meta-human with the ability to manipulate water and tidal waves" Barry said as he sped backwards to avoid an attack from his opponent.

"Awesome" Cisco grinned causing Ronny to chuckle.

Barry could see the silhouette of his opponent in the wave "Cisco… how fast do I need to go to penetrate a tidal wave?" Barry asked speeding away wanting to get enough distance to get to Mach 1 speeds.

Cisco was trying to calculate when Caitlin interrupted "Just run really fast and it should be enough"

"Are you sure?" Barry asked and Caitlin was a little hurt that he was not trusting her.

"Trust me" she pleaded and Barry sighed "I do" he replied causing her to smile.

Barry sped back towards his opponent ramping up his speed high till he hit supersonic speeds, Throwing everything into his speed he flung himself into the wave with a loud crash as he entered the wave and connected his fist with the Meta-humans face sending him crashing into the ground as the wave evaporated into nothingness.

Barry stood over his knocked out opponent and smiled to himself as he lifted his unconscious body off the ground before speeding them back to Star Labs.

Star Labs:

Barry watched as they locked the Meta-human away in the pipeline cell and smiled to himself as he turned away and walked back down the ramp, Caitlin dug the shards of glass out of his skin which made him yell in pain as his skin began to heal up.

Meanwhile:

Wells was changing into his reverse Flash outfit as he grinned to himself "Time to break him" he said vibrating his voice as he blurred, his eyes becoming bright red.

(4th story coming soon 'The Flash through Time' hope you enjoyed this)

Lycanboy666


End file.
